warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Onimongar
I doubt that the Old Ones would be responsible for the creation of this race. They focused on creating or modifying organic races (Krork, Eldar etc.), particularly looking at ways to enhance psychic powers (which were the anathema to the C'tan and Necrons). In fact, a race like this would either have to be completely separate from the War in Heaven or be some kind of C'tan experiment (in order to reinforce the Necronytr). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Im actually just juggling several ideas around and experimenting as I go. But this idea C'tan experiment intrigues me. May'bye they were a race like the Necronytr, but the C'tan has the Necrons capture them to IDK...mechanize them? In order to create Super-Heavy Weapons Platforms to support their Necron minions. But may'be they could have rebelled in the ending days of the War in Heaven, heavily contributing to the C'tan's defeat. WDYT? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, the Necronytr gifted the C'tan their Necrodermis bodies, as they hoped to gain immortality (which was why the Necrons started their war against the Old Ones in the first place: they led short painful lives, while the Old Ones were immortal). Perhaps the C'tan, after tricking the Necronytr into becoming their slaves, looked to improve upon them. Maybe they found some other race during the War in Heaven, which they wished to use in order to counter the increasing number of psychic races which fought for the Old Ones. Also, the C'tan did not lose the War in Heaven. Some of them survived; while the Old Ones became extinct. So inherently they 'won'. Although, it was actually the Enslaver Plague that brought an end to the war. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I really like the idea behind these guys. Also, as the Floragans are on a holy Crusade of Vengeance to rid the galaxy of the C'tan taint would you like them as enemies or allies of the Onimongars (as the Floragans would be actively seeking a race which broke free from the C'tan's control as allies but they could similarly be trying to wipe them out)? Thoughts? Jackal Hyena 22:52, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Note that no one can possibly can be allies with "o''nimongar". They were consumed by a sort of "''plague of madness" took them and they couldn't stop fighting worthy foes if they wanted to. But the "chrono-mongar" are a sane faction and will take any allies against the Necrons and above all use their technology to find a cure for their bretheren. Long story short: Sure, but its got to be the sane guys. : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool, so I'll add them as allies while emphasising that this alliance is solely between the Floragan Noble Caste (their leaders/religious zealots) and the Chrono-Onimangers (the sane ones as you put it). Perhaps some of the Floragans are also aiding the Chrono lot in their quest to cure the rest of their species. Jackal Hyena 23:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool idea. They like to fight huh? Maybe my Kol-katan would like to fight them?Bladiumdragon 13:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) That really depends, do they have Titans or some equivlent? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:49, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You know what , I never really thought of adding titans to my three xenos armies because I was too busy making them balanced. But , yeah , I can make them titans if need be. I can make three variants.Bladiumdragon 17:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Currently making titans for the Kol-Katan and thinking of making some for the Aurun too.Bladiumdragon 15:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright , the titans are made. In case you're still interested , you can check them out on my Kol-Katanpage. Bladiumdragon 17:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Well if the have "worthy foes" (Titans) im sure the Onimongar would be interested. May'be an expeditionary fleeted landed on a Onimongar inhabited world, then they made the mistake of interupting a duel, causing all Onimongar across the planet to march on them. But Im pretty sure that they would lose. You know, the Onimongar being titanic melee robots. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Can anybody help me with space travel? It would be much appreciated. Regards- DirgeOfCerberus111 14:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) What kind of help do you need? Supahbadmarine 15:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well , the Kol-Katan usually only land on planets that have species to kill and THEN , they colonize. Also, they don't scout or have expeditionary fleets. The Aurun take care of that. And don't forget that the Kol-Katan are similar to the Orks in that they love fighting and prefer going down with their last breath then retreating.Bladiumdragon 18:17, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I think i need a little help in regards to the method of interstellar travel the Onimongar use. And Bladium, what would you suggest?. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well the Warp Drive is clearly out of the question since thew C'tan and by extension any of their servants are not only incapable of dealing with the Warp, but hate it as well. This means that their method of travel would be strictly based in reality. Perhaps they could use the same Inertialess Drive that the Necrons make use of. Mind you considering the fact that the Onimongar are mostly concerned with dueling I don't really see them doing much traveling or expanding whatever territory they possess. Supahbadmarine 23:29, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well not all of them are crazy. Remember that there are those who are still sane, and they had a golden age and were they were all sane. So those who are sane are perfectly capable of using and developing technology. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) True, but if what you say in the article is true then they are a minority. They would have likely lost most of their society and technology as a result. Also if I may offer a little perspective, I believe that these Xenos should only occupy a small area of space. They are the kind of Xenos whose overwhelming fighting potential would bring the Imperium to aggressively attack them if they were to start any significant expansion. The Imperium would not be the only ones, as many Xeno species would not tolerate the potential danger that the Onimongar would represent. Supahbadmarine 00:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, actually that is already a major point of the Onimongar. They never had a very big empire, crazy advanced yes, but not big. Their population stands at 10,000,000 and is pretty small so they only occupied a few colonies and automated mining stations. And yes the Onimongar (crazy guys) did loose their technology. Well...not really, they just dont use it and their fall to madness kinda brought their empire (literally) crashing down. Now the Chrono-Mongar on the other hand are basically the Onimongar at their peak. They are sane, (there are 10,000 of them) extremely intelligent (millions of years old), extremely advanced, freaking huge, and they have every ounce of technology that they had at their peak and more. But they dont fight so much anymore and are nomadic. They are more focused on developing a cure for the madness that has taken the rest of their kind, *''cough''* and preparing the other races for the coming apocalypse *''cough''*. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Let's see...Maybe the Onimongar landed on a planet that the Kol-Katan were currently battling on. The Onimongar then decided to attack the titans of the Kol-Katan. Not expecting these massive creatures to appear , they were wiped out. But the Kol-Katan don't let any form of foe defeat them so easily , and they have sworn to defeat every Onimongar they meet.Bladiumdragon 04:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) That sounds cool. But Oni'''mongar dont use technology. The only way for them to travel is by hitch-hiking on other races ships. So what to do? BTW if you attack one Onimongar you attack '''ALL Onimongar so that my be problem for the Kol-Katan. But hey that would be fun to right about. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) That's true. I forgot they had no ships. Maybe they hitch-hiked on a ship of one of the enemies the Kol-Katan were facing?Bladiumdragon 16:11, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, sound cool. Now how many? I think they'll notice if more than one giant robot hitch-hikes. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of making the enemies the orks or something like that. They aren't known for their intelligence. But... does three sound too few? Bladiumdragon 14:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Na, three Onimongar can do ALOT of damage. -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Perfect then. I'll modify my previous idea and put it on the Kol-Katan page if you want. Bladiumdragon 17:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Uh, Dirge, while I have no problem with your race, I must point out that if three Onimongar can level cities, then 100 million is immensely overpowered. I believe that lowering their population would be prudent. Just sayin'. Vivaporius 01:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree that was too much. Changing. -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I sorry about that. But aren't the vast majority of necrons just machines now? It was more like the Onimongar lost control of their body and part (motor controls) of their mind. So basically they were shoved to the far side of there own minds while the C'tan controlled their bodies. And whats the Detroyer Curse? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:40, October 24, 2011 (UTC)